The Dark Side of the Moon
by Tw1 Spark1e
Summary: The events on how Princess Luna became jealous, became Nightmare Moon and was banished to the moon by her own sister, Princess Celestia. Based on the album "The Dark Side of the Moon" by the famous Pink Floyd.
1. Speak To Me

_"I've been mad for bucking years, absolutely years, been over the edge for yonks, been working me buns off for bands..."_

_"I've always been mad, I know I've been mad, like the most of us...very hard to explain why you're mad, even if you're not mad..."_

* * *

The heartbeat was the only thing that could be heard on the surface of a white rocky ground. The stars could be seen shining bright in the sky of the eternal dark out there. They sparkled on and went on with their lifetime life, continuing to burn gas until they could burn gas no more and die out. But the white rocks did not shine from the many stars around the sky, there was a close and large star that could be lighting up that side of the ground.

It was none other than the moon of Equis. The planet was alit from a distance afar from the satellite that faces it, sometimes its side in a perfect crescent. Sometimes it could never be seen at all because of its dark side that covers the other side of Equis in a complete harmony of darkness. Most ponies of Equestria, the land throughout the planet probably knew now of what happened a couple of minutes ago.

The heartbeats could be heard throughout the silence of space on the round and cold rock that can fly in a complete cycle in its 27 days. The sound of lonely life was seen in a steam of particles on the sea of Marequility.

It was a lonely alicorn mare the same size of Princess Celestia. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing normally from a fight that she had lost. Her coat was that of black as her wings and her mane was a brilliant cyan with star-like sparks that sometimes looked like the actual stars in the night sky. The breathing through her nose could be seen blowing away the dust of her moon.

Her eyes opened slowly and its pupils turned into slits just like a cat back in Equestria. She slowly got up, hearing her heartbeat go through the emptiness all around. She tried to speak, but nothing had come out but silence. The mare opened her wings and tried to fly, but trying to leave her icon was to no avail. It was the banishment that came upon her for her own jealousy.

She slowly began to laugh in the silence, but this could not be an ordinary laugh. This laugh was the sound of her probably going to lose her insanity for as long as she remained on the moon. Her laughing built with tension and her own eyes were focused on none other than the planet Equis. Her silent laughing stopped and she galloped over to the view of the planet, or at least as far as she could and ignited her horn to send a tiny moon rocks the size of normal rocks towards Equis. She was screaming in complete anger and distraught.

She would declare herself the domination of all Equestria where she lived. She would return for her revenge to take away the sun, to take away her sister. The sun came out of her way and the shadow of darkness surrounded the mare in complete black. She was the mare in the moon… Nightmare Moon. But she once had a name of honor, and respect before her jealousy took over.

Princess Luna.

* * *

**A/N: This is probably my first try at doing something that isn't related to any of my OC stories. Yes, of course this is based off the Pink Floyd album, I was inspired by it to write this! :) Well, I'll try to update as soon as I can, as each chapter is a reference to the songs from the album.**


	2. Breathe

**A/N: Wait, what? Why am I even doing this Author's Note? Isn't this where I came in...**

* * *

She took a breath of air from her window and let it out slowly, letting the breeze come take the exhaled breath away. Princess Luna had never felt so alive before in her lifetime. It was daylight outside and the ponies from outside their castle were coming to visit once again.

Princess Luna was in her teenage years and grew up from being an innocent and carefree filly to becoming that of a royal and a troublemaker along with her slightly older sister, Princess Celestia. Her mane was very light azure and it did not seem to float as she still hadn't matured. Her older sister's mane began to flow, but Luna didn't care about if her own mane was flowing in the wind or not. She just enjoyed the way she was at the moment.

But this day was a very special day to Princess Luna herself. Today was her birthday and the many earth ponies, pegasi and unicorns from all over Equestria were arriving to the castle to come and attend the party. Some of the ponies that came to visit have said under their loyalty to both the teenage princesses that Luna was the most loyal to them all.

"Get up Luna! The guests will be arriving any moment now!" A voice said, knocking on the door normally as if arriving at the house. It was her sister Princess Celestia, the one who raised the sun.

"Coming!" Princess Luna shouted and turned to the door before jumping off and attempting to fly over there, but she was still learning from her wings just like when she was little. She fell forwards towards the door, landing on her soft carpet, got up and opened the door with her right hoof.

Her sister stood there and had a smile on her face. "Happy Birthday sister!" Princess Celestia said, pulling Luna into a sisterly hug.

Luna hugged her sister back and then looked at her and said "Is the party all ready for me yet, Celestia?" Princess Celestia shook her head, signalling that it was a 'no' to Princess Luna.

"Mom and Dad have been working hard to try and make this party as perfect for you. But I am sure that this will be the greatest you've had," Princess Celestia said. "But do remember one thing. You can't always have it in the way you please, even in the role of a princess."

Princess Luna rolls her eyes jokingly and says "Of course, sister. This is probably going to be only once in my life that this happens."

"Not always though." Princess Celestia teased.

Luna playfully gave Celestia a soft kidding slap to her shoulder with a smirk on her face. Her sister just chuckles and finally pats her on the back. "Come on now, let's see if our parents have set up the room."

Luna trots alongside with her sister and says "I don't know though… I don't think we should be interrupting them when they're working on the main hall."

"Lulu, you are always this doubting. I bet they're already finished and you don't even know it."

Luna just turned forward towards the door into the main hall, and trotted continuously until they stepped into the dark. The entire room was all dark and only the light of the sun could be seen shining through the windows. She continued to step forward and looked around the room to see why it was so dark.

"It's not usually this dark in the main hall," Princess Celestia said with curiosity biting onto her. "The guards must have accidently left the lights off when everypony was sleeping. I'll just hit the lights for both of us."

Princess Celestia went to the nearby candle to light it, but stepping forward towards the white candlestick, every torch that wasn't lit already in the hall came to life and brightened up the room.

"**SURPRISE!**"

There were ponies of every kind on the bottom of the hall with smiles on their faces and Queen Galaxia and King Flame Blazeheart, Luna and Celestia's mother and father. Decorations were all over the hall with banners that said "Happy Birthday Princess Luna!"

And at the grand table, there was a large chocolate cake made specifically for the moon princess.

Luna could barely hold her excited and happy tears when she saw how everypony in the room was showing her the attention she very well needed when she was a small filly. But it was a tough time in the past for her. Whenever Luna claimed to her parents that more ponies should respect her night, they would lecture her about how royalty never works that way as forcing to bow before her would trigger a lot of the others to focus on Celestia more every time.

It was all in the past though, and Luna was in her teenage years and probably already the size of a normal unicorn, pegasi or earth pony. She had to appreciate life as it currently and that was being given to her. She keeps the smile on her face when she trots down the stairs towards the grand table.


	3. On The Run

"_Live for today, gone tomorrow. That's me. Hahahahaha!_"

* * *

Her hooves trotted along the checkerboard ground that used to be the grass. Her eyes were fixed upon a conjured throne that the enemy had brought. Her sister Princess Celestia was on her side, trotting alongside with her. Both of them were carrying bags with the legendary Elements of Harmony that would help stop the enemy they've faced. It was none other than Discord.

Both Luna and her sister have dealt with this kind of evil before when it came to King Sombra. But the evil unicorn king was nothing compared to this dastardly villain. Discord caused all sorts of havoc in Equestria when he became evil, he corrupted the citizens of Equestria and made them the opposite of themselves. But now, both of them would set things right and save Equestria.

Laughing was heard from behind the throne that could tell it was the draconequus himself, laughing in victory that he seized every part of Equestria and made it his own funfair. He scooted his throne around towards the two princesses and looked down upon them with another laugh. "Oh, this is so much fun," Discord said, not even caring how angry the princesses looked. He then pulled up a tail that looked just like Princess Celestia's own tail. "How about a game of 'Pin the Tail on the Pony'?"

Princess Celestia gasped and turned around to see that her tail was magically removed by Discord's antics. She finally approached him from below the purple hill and shouted "Play time is over for you, Discord!" Princess Luna stood by and kept a close eye on Discord to make sure he didn't plan anything to hurt her sister.

Discord just went 'pfft' in denial that his fun was going to end. "Oh, I doubt that." He finally reached his eagle claw behind him and pulled out a bag of seeds, beginning to munch into them. He then reached out the bag of seeds to the princesses and asked "Hungry?" The princesses just kept their stern and angry faces to the draconequus, with a few of the seeds landing on them and falling to the ground. Discord finally just shrugged and said "Suit yourselves." Before going back to eating them.

It was now the time to act while Discord was in place. Princess Luna and her sister opened their bags containing the Elements of Harmony. Princess Luna carried three and her older sister carried the other three after collecting them from the Tree of Harmony. The elements flew out and around the sisters to protect them from the antics Discord brought and would possibly do next. Discord stopped munching in on his seeds, looked at the princesses and said "Oh! What have you got there?"

"The Elements of Harmony." Princess Celestia said, igniting her horn as well as Luna's to activate a shield that would protect them both during the process of turning Discord into stone. That option was the only option that they both had in mind.

"With them, we shall defeat you." Princess Luna said, seeing how distracted Discord was by the looks of their faces. The two were in a stare down with their enemy, with sweat coming down their foreheads and their eyes locked upon in a battle against one.

Discord began to laugh once again and said "You should see yourselves right now! The expressions on your face! So intense, So sure of yourselves!" Not even paying attention that both of the princesses were about to fire a beam of rainbow at him.

Princess Luna looked to her sister and her sister looked back with the signal to fire the powers of the elements at will. She finally closed her eyes and began igniting more power into the elements to bring them into a full maximum power. A white flash was formed in the shield and a rainbow beam shot up into the air, firing straight towards Discord.

Discord was too distracted while he laughed and before he was struck by the beam, he excitedly said "Hilarious!" and during a laugh, the rainbow beam struck him and he stood them laughing whilst the beam was turning him into the stone prison that he deserved to be in. The stone built onto him and in the eventual seconds, had covered him completely in stone.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone is reading my story 'Learning to Live', I apologize if you have to wait a bit as I can be busy with school and it's the holidays where I get distracted. After all, it's not easy to write a fan fiction.**


	4. Time - Breathe (Reprise)

Tick… tock… Tick… tock…

Luna sits there at her desk in Ponyville Elementary just writing away in her little black book while hearing the school clock ticking away. She is a little filly and her sister Princess Celestia is one too, but slightly taller than her as usual. It's the same boring Math class with their classmates that are mostly unicorns, but there were also earth ponies and pegasi. Their father and mother were currently working on a rule that would help the unicorns to make peace with the two races.

Each unicorn in the classroom thought that they were highly superior to the pegasi and earth ponies and would call them 'scum' or 'trash' almost every single day of their lives. It happened to be the year that the unicorns would become complete snobs and exile the other pony races from Canterlot. But Queen Galaxia later in that year would arrange a deal for the unicorns to get along with the other races that resided in Equestria. But Luna was living the moment during that time before the deal occurred. And she could remember the one of two incidents that happened when she was a filly in that school.

As a filly, she and her sister were very popular in their elementary school by the fact that they both were princesses to the fillies and colts around them. There were also the weird colts who decided to tease them for how they were, but the teacher was outside when they saw them teasing and pretend flirting. The unicorn teacher would use his magic to take the rude colts by their ears and bring them inside of the school.

Luna and Celestia were curious of what happened to the others when they were in trouble and they both took a peek into the window and could see the unicorn teacher sending the three colts to their desk where they had to sit and miss out on all of the fun that the other students were doing outside. Luna continued to peek into the window, watching the bored colts fool around during their time out.

The sound of a throat being cleared soon got their attention and Celestia and Luna turned around to see their teacher standing there with a stern look on his face. "Are you girls poking around and spying on those boys?" The teacher said sounding very strict as he always was especially during class.

Luna gulped and said "Well, they were teasing us."

"Well, I don't want any student of mine spying on their own classmate now do I? Or would you prefer that I give both of you princesses a time out as a lesson?" The teacher asked. Luna and Celestia sadly nodded their heads and promised never to spy on their classmates again. "Good, now scram and play with your other friends. You don't want to know what I'm like when you stay here."

Luna and Celestia galloped off back to the playground where their other friends were playing at. But the harsh words of the teacher's words kept them active and focused that day, since they knew what happened to the colts and fillies that misbehaved and hated school. They didn't hate school at all, they thought it was important to learn unlike the other ponies at that age.

Another incident came up when it was Math class in the afternoon of school. The weather was quite cloudy and the children weren't allowed to play outside because it was planning to rain. The rain never came and the class began to complain to the teacher to give them recess. But the teacher told them off that the rain will come and asked everypony to sit down and prepare for Math.

It was all the same as every Math class. While the teacher wasn't looking, Luna would be secretly writing in her little black book. Her sister would sit behind her, trying not to doze off to sleep, but listened and wrote down what the teacher was saying while he trotted around the classroom, looking and observing the class' papers.

One student who was bored, wrote down the wrong answer to one of the questions on the paper and when the teacher saw him, he yelled "WRONG!" and grabbed the student's paper with his magic, throwing it at the student's face and said "Do it again." Most of the student watching got back to work before the teacher could take notice of this.

Luna kept writing in her black book while writing down the answers on her math worksheet. The teacher was coming down the aisle of classroom seats where Luna looked up to see him coming, and then got onto working on the three remaining questions on her worksheet.

"What have we here, little Luna?" The teacher said, approaching her at the desk. The teacher calmly took the black book off her desk, and as much as Luna wanted to ask for her book back she couldn't. She could only remain silent while the teacher looked.

"What's in the black book? Scribbling? A mysterious code I'm not allowed to see?" The teacher asked as he opened the book with his own magic to investigate. "No… it's poems no less!"

The teacher began to float the open book around the classroom and said "Poems everypony!" The whole class began to laugh at Princess Luna who looked shyly among her classmates. The only ones not laughing were her sister and the teacher. "The princess here likes to call herself a poet!" Luna began to feel humiliated when he began to read the poems.

"Run rabbit run, dig that hole… forget the sun." The teacher said, with the class laughing. "Breathe, breathe in the air… don't be afraid to care."

The class laughed once again and the teacher slammed Luna's black book back onto her desk and said "Absolute rubbish, young lady!" The teacher finally used his magic to grab his ruler and slapped Luna's hoof with it. "Get on with your work, young Luna."

Luna felt humiliated at the derision that the teacher poured onto her and now felt like that the teacher's job was to humiliate the students who slacked off in class and bring trouble to the colts that misbehaved or got a single answer wrong.

The teacher finally stood near his desk and said "Alright now… tomorrow we shall have ourselves a little Math test on what we've learned so far in the week. Do not be late for this test, because you all know the consequences when you're late."

School was let out that day, and that was a relief for the filly princesses. Their mother came in a carriage with guards pulling it and she was coming to pick them up. Celestia greeted her mother with proudness, but young Luna greeted her in a strange sort of way. All she could think about was her teacher being abusive in a way.

It all became a turn of terror when she woke up that morning to lower the moon for her little sister Celestia to raise the sun. She woke up quite surprised to see that the moon was already lowered and the sun was already in the air. That's when she realized something might be wrong. Luna got out of bed to see that her mane was all messed up from lying in bed, tossing and turning.

She had been dreaming that her teacher would have finally learnt his lesson when she, Celestia and the other students in the school wreak havoc and go against him. And it was a pretty good dream to her at the time.

She was combing her mane quite tiredly after that long dream, and when she finally turned to look at the giant clock in the castle courtyard, she realized it was the middle of the afternoon and she overslept. It was 11:55am and the test would be starting at 9:30am. She was late!

Princess Luna began to gallop out of the castle and past the Everfree Forest. The school was nearby and she remembered her mother's rules about never to go into the forest. Luna continued to gallop with the sound of her hooves hitting the dirt ground to make her way there. Why did she even oversleep in the first place? Or was she too distracted visiting dreams of other pony grown-ups who hated school?

Princess Luna finally stepped forward onto the school yard, there were not a single student on the playground. Nor was her sister or her other friends there. Luna gulped and stepped forward into the school, ready for what awaited her.

The school chairs were empty without any classmate in them and the top of their desks were clean without paper of sorts. The only one seated was her teacher, who was marking down the papers with a large red pen in his mouth. "Umm, I'm sorry if I came late." Luna said, trotting a few steps forward towards the teacher's desk.

The teacher then shot her a stern look and levitated a test sheet towards her. It was her paper and nothing was written but a big fat F mark on the paper's top right. "But this… this can't be right." Luna said to her doubting that this was actually happening and the teacher was trying to humiliate her.

She was wrong. She looked up bringing her blank test sheet out of her focus and onto the teacher. With his magic, she saw him bring up a wooden ruler. She knew that this meant to her if she was late, and she was. It was none other than the consequence and punishment.

"Stand still little one!"

* * *

The adult Princess Luna sat by the fireplace in the castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. She was staring at the fire that kept her calm with the sound of crackling and fizzling and the sight of orange flowing upward to create smoke out the chimney and into the night.

The past was the only thing that haunted Princess Luna and fed her jealousy of why everypony couldn't focus on her beautiful night. Everypony just celebrated and danced in the light of day which her older sister rose each morning to separate the stars of night. It was everything that caused jealousy whether it was her teacher in the past, Discord, the death of her mother, the disappearance of her father, greed, and the ponies that ignored her. She had her followers… but it was not enough.

The iron bell outside in the castle courtyard began to slowly toll, and Princess Luna got up off of the carpet and approaches the window to see outside. The toll of the bell brought one thing to the mind of the moon princess… Just one thing…

It would be the last morning that everypony in Equestria would ever see their sun. They'll bow down before her when the moon and sun eclipse in a harmony. If nopony would approve, then she'll just have to start a solar eclipse herself.


	5. The Great Gig in the Sky

_"And I am not frightened of dying, any time will do, I don't mind. Why should I be frightened of dying? There's no reason for it, you've gotta go sometime."_

* * *

An adult Princess Luna sat alone on the bench against a light cyan blue wall. She was at the hospital near the village of Ponyville. The news had been given to her and Celestia by the guards at the castle that her mother were very sick and it was most likely that she was going to die.

Her sister Princess Celestia was currently in the room with their mother, Queen Galaxia. It was probably last words between daughter and mother. King Flame Blazeheart, their father was yet to come shortly soon. Princess Luna just felt empty while she kept sitting on the bench, thinking of her mother.

The door opened up and her older sister Celestia came trotting out. "Well, that didn't take too long." Princess Luna thought to herself, and watching her sister trot up to her and look down at her.

"Our mother requests to talk to you, Luna." Princess Celestia said, even she sounded a bit sad.

Princess Luna slowly got up off the bench and began trotting over to the door that seemed to feel like slow-motion with her crystal shoes on her hooves tapping the floor and echoing through the halls that grew surprisingly quiet when approaching the door to Queen Galaxia's room.

* * *

"_If you can hear this whispering, you are dying."_

* * *

"Come in, Princess Luna." Queen Galaxia's voice could be heard from behind the framed glass door. Princess Luna placed her hoof on the doorknob and began to turn it. She then pulled back the door, opening the room for her to enter. The sounds had all but disappeared, with the exceptions of the heart rate monitor beeping, Luna's breathing and voice, and her mother's voice as well.

The silence had also taken the sound of Luna's hooves trotting on the hospital tiles. Queen Galaxia's mane no longer seemed to flow, but was all gray and weak. The sparks of stars no longer seemed to show on her mane. Around her bed, the queen just looked on out the window, as if staring at something in the night sky that went on.

"Mother…" Princess Luna said, with a short echo added to its effect by the empty silence inflicted within her when dealing with the death of the mother that gave birth to her and raised her. Queen Galaxia weakly raised a hoof and gently began to stroke her daughter's lovely mane. She let out a weak smile and tried to chuckle, but made a cough.

"Luna… You're still my daughter no matter what happens to you. In fact, even though you were in a bunch of trouble as a filly so many times I'll still love you." Queen Galaxia said, looking into her daughter's eyes. A soft piano seemed to softly play in the silence that Luna could feel in the moment.

"I know that, mother. But… why did this have to happen so soon?" Luna asked, with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Queen Galaxia looked at her daughter and said "Luna, nothing can truly last forever. Everypony has to go at one point in their lives. But if you want to be reminded of my love to you, a constellation will be made for you to look at to remind you of my motherly love."

Luna looked out the window at the stars outside of the hospital window. She could see all the scattered stars moving about to form a shape in the sky that showed the bonding of a true mother and her daughter in true harmony of a constellation.

The heart rate monitor began to beep faster. "Luna…" Queen Galaxia said weakly, having Luna turn her head back to her mother. The midnight blue alicorn trotted over to her dying mother and gently took her hoof. "Please take care of your older sister Celestia and keep both of yourselves safe…"

The tears began to stream down from Luna's face as Queen Galaxia took her final breath heard in the silence. The heart rate monitor managed a long beep that would seemingly last forever until a hospital employee would pull its plug.

"Goodbye mother…" Princess Luna said, placing her hoof on the lifeless Queen of Equestria. The queen had her eyes left open and Luna placed her hooves on her eyes and closed them. Without looking back, she turns around and trots towards the door she came in.

Princess Celestia is standing by the door and watches Luna come back into the hall while the hospital staff come in to take away their mother. Celestia just wraps her hooves around her younger sister and shares a gentle, comforting hug between the two sisters.

"Princess Celestia and Luna." Two guards said from behind both of them, capturing their attention. "It's your father King Flame Blazeheart. He's vanished without a trace."

"What does this mean then?" Celestia asks.

"You two are in charge of ruling Equestria." The guard said in his usual serious tone.

Celestia managed to gather herself and looked to her two guards, saying "Alright, I want you to start a search for our father."

"Yes, your highness." The first guard said before galloping off to start the search.

Princess Luna just looks into the empty hospital room that had her mother lay in it. Her mother was gone, and the constellation in the window remained. Princess Luna just softly sighed and quietly said "I never said I was frightened of dying."


	6. Money

"Come in, Mr. Fluglehorn."

Princess Luna sat quietly at her desk in the Night Sister's School for the Unicorns. The institution was completely different from what her sister had built in Canterlot for the gifted unicorns. Unlike the entrance exam that everypony had to pass there, Princess Luna decided that it would be a good idea when building her institution to make sure that no exams to apply for her school would be made, except to pay a fee of 500 bits to enter for learning. On her desk were her hooves pressed together, awaiting the unicorn business-stallion Mr. Fluglehorn or otherwise known as Tenor Fluglehorn.

Tenor was famous down in the city of Manehattan, mostly known for his offers to the industries there and did not care to marry anypony when they had approached him. He preferred to live all to himself and to not raise any child, which was a big disappointment to the public eye of Equestria. Today he was coming to see Princess Luna in an appointment for promoting her institution for quite a fair amount of bits. He was named Tenor Fluglehorn because he enjoyed music and even got his cutie mark with learning the fluglehorn via music notation. But when he got into business, he grew out of the music stuff and forgot about what his destiny meant to him.

He opened the door with his left hoof, revealing his pale green coat and his light-brown mane. His steps quite sudden and calm, trotting in towards the princess and gave her a bow. "It's an honor to meet you your highness. I never thought that I'd be able to make arrangements to help you out." He said in a gruff, calm voice.

"There's no need for that," Princess Luna said, with a smile on her face. "Please do sit down, Mr. Fluglehorn."

Tenor took his seat at the front of the desk and began to open his suitcase with the plan that he had to propose to Princess Luna about this idea. A large folder was visible when the suitcase opened wide and he used his magic to bring the folder over onto Princess Luna's desk. He folded open the leather folder and took out the five pages of writing on the ideas that would be quite suitable for Princess Luna and her institution.

"Alright your highness, when you built your institution a year back, I had this wonderful idea that revolves around advertisements and assisting to add more classrooms into your institution," Tenor said while he separated the five pages of written detail in each section to have her take a look and examine the dug-down details he did into making this idea. "This will definitely make more room for students who enter the school and could aid the other school that Princess Celestia had made up in Canterlot when the open slots for available students run out."

Among the pages was a small blueprint attached to the first page of the extended class halls students would take their seats at and listen to the magic teachers rabble on about the theory of magic, how it works, as well as teaching them the novice type spells to the advanced type spells, but nowhere near of what the princesses could do. "Go right ahead Mr. Fluglehorn. You have my full attention." Princess Luna said, with a smile on her face.

"What I am promoting is that for a price that you give to me, I could help release advertisements that would bring the joy to every little filly or colt's face. For example the advertisements could say 'No room at the earth pony schools for magic? Tired of bragging teachers that drag on about how mathematics is important? Well, don't you fret little ones, Princess Luna's Institution for the Unicorns is bound to solve all your problems! For 500 bits, you'll have five or six years of learning all sorts of magic.' It's all that simple advertising," Tenor said, even pretending to do a voice of enthusiasm and high respect. "Does this idea seem good to you?"

"I think I could settle that down for a reasonable, but large amount of bits that you'll have to pay," Princess Luna said, quite satisfied with the ideas that Tenor was proposing and finishing the fifth page that was given. "Do I have any papers that I should sign to this agreement?"

Tenor reached into his suitcase again and pulled out a separate piece of paper that had the basic 'I hereby decree' stuff and the endorsement that Princess Luna could sign with a quill with ink on its tip. "Here you go, forgot to take it out of my suitcase. I always seem to do that when somepony asks for a signing paper." Tenor said with his happy, gruff voice.

Princess Luna grabbed a hold of the quill with her magic and began to think whether she should make the agreement with Tenor and have him give his bits to her. "Think about it your highness. You could always just say no and I could trot out like the door like we never had this conversation. It's never too late to change your mind." Tenor suggested to her like she couldn't think of a simple choice to make.

Princess Luna calmly raised her hoof and said "No. I enjoy this idea and I'll have you pay the endorsement I will sign onto."

"And once I give you the bits necessary, I can help make the ads for you." Tenor says in return.

Luna dipped her quill's tip in ink and tapped it softly to remove any leftovers that could cause blemishes on the paper and began to write down her signature. Below the signature, she wrote down in the endorsement for an expected payment of 1,500 bits. "Here's the paper." Princess Luna said, taking the paper and handing it over to Tenor.

Tenor began reading her signature and the endorsement and looked quite a bit surprised. "Whoa, 1,500 bits? Well, I'd say that's quite a reasonable price. It's a good thing that I ended up packing that much when I arrived here." Tenor said, placing the paper into his suitcase and digging around to find the bag full of the necessary bits to pay for the endorsement in full.

"I've often wondered why you are into business and not really the music anymore, Mr. Fluglehorn." Princess Luna asked, while watching him dig around his suitcase.

"Why, that is an interesting story. Well my own father was into the topics of economy and consumerism when it came to working in the politic party while supporting Princess Celestia when she was helping to build more of Canterlot, including to make the castle there. So instead of following my mother's destiny in becoming a musician, I abandoned my destiny and went for this one. I'm surprised that my cutie mark hasn't even changed at all for a couple of years," Tenor said while he dug around the folders of his other patients to visit soon. "I don't think there's even a spell to change that destiny."

Tenor soon used his magic and placed a medium sized bag of big between his top and bottom teeth and held it towards Princess Luna, dropping the bag of bits onto her desk. "Here you are, it should have all the bits you need." Tenor said, bowing his head a bit.

"It's a pleasure to do business with you Mr. Fluglehorn. Let me know via scroll when you have sent out the advertisements in flyers and newspapers… even the largest signs that can be rent." Luna said, seeing him grab his suitcase and place on his top hat.

"Of course I'll do that, your highness. Take care, won't you?" Tenor said one last time before he bowed his head and came trotting out the door in quite a rush. As much as everypony knew him, he was quite always in a hurry to get to his next customer willing to have an offer with him.

Luna slowly got up from her chair and her horn activated, levitating the bit bag with her. She trotted over to the iron safe and cycled the numbers around the front of the safe until a click was heard. She opened the vault to see the other 500 bits per unicorn that paid to enter her school. She threw in the bag of 1,500 bits into the safe and closed it, locking it when it shut.

It was another day for Princess Luna in earning lots of bits in order to look that wealthier than her own sister. It was about time that she had the same respect as her, though she already had some ponies that looked upon her as well, but not many. It was all about how much she had and competition for who has the most ponies who followed their leaders.

"Just a couple of safes left to go for me until I hit the top…" Princess Luna says quietly in the dark room when trotting towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I've now been thinking of doing another story based on the Pink Floyd song "Shine On, You Crazy Diamond" and was thinking it could be about Diamond Tiara herself. What do you guys think? Let me know if it should be about that or if I should do it based on a different character in the show.**


	7. Us and Them

A storm had been brewing close to the Frozen North of Equestria. The dark clouds brewed without end above the Crystal Empire. The crystal ponies below the sky were being worked away by the order of King Sombra to keep them in the crystal mines and working away to bring him as many crystals of many sorts out from the underground and to him.

The only ones who didn't have a large slave chain around their necks were Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. They were flapping their wings in the air above the citizens of the Empire. They were moving forward in their flying towards the large black crystal palace that used to be the home of the Crystal Princess. The dark unicorn king of darkness however, had ended up consuming her and taken her throne at his own will all by himself.

Upon taking the throne, all of the Empire was thrown in chaos when the unicorn released the details that every single citizen in the Empire had to work 24/7 in the mines along with their children. But he was not all this dark, back then he was just a unicorn born in the Crystal Empire and was different. He was obsessed with crystals as he was of now. The obsession changed him and he became corrupt and will-bent on taking the palace by force, even if it was to do alone.

Princess Luna flew forward towards the balcony of the palace and kept her pace when she flapped her wings when lowering her altitude to land. Her feet slowly hit the glass tiles and she closed her wings. She watched her older sister follow behind, landing next to her and closing her wings. She then gave her a serious nod, the nod that could tell that it was time to deal with King Sombra.

Their hooves clicked on the glass tiles below them when walking into the dark crystal palace and the whole palace seemed to be in ruins, torches lit up the throne room revealing the dark iron king sitting before his throne. Luna put on a glare and trotted forward towards the king on his throne. The king just looked down at her and Celestia with a brief look that he was examining them, and then a smirk came upon his face. It was the craziest smile that Luna and Celestia have ever seen from such a villain.

* * *

_"I mean, they're not gunna kill ya, so if you give 'em a quick short, sharp, shock, they won't do it again. Dig it? I mean he get off lightly, 'cause I would've given him a thrashing - I only hit him once! It was only a difference of opinion, but really...I mean good manners don't cost nothing do they, eh?"_

* * *

"Ah, you must be the young princesses Celestia and Luna. Such a delight to see you both," King Sombra said, seeing how stern the two alicorns were looking at right at the moment. "I suppose you both want to make a peace treaty so I cannot enslave the rest of your other subjects for the hunt. I need those crystals to look bright and strong among the weak and helpless races."

"Your brief days of enslaving this innocent empire are over King Sombra!" Princess Celestia said and trotted forward past Luna, having her watch what could happen next.

King Sombra furrowed his eyebrows at Princess Celestia and leaned back on his throne, saying "Oh really Princess Celestia? Not even a chance to take the treaty between our two kingdoms by persuasion?" He then made a mock laugh.

"That's right. You already caused enough damage after what you've done to the Crystal Princess!" Princess Luna shouted to him with quite anger in her voice.

King Sombra transformed into a dark black cloud and glided over to Princess Luna, appearing below her quite like the size of a regular unicorn pony. "And who gives you the power to say such treason to me for what I did to her? She was a fool anyway." King Sombra said, placing his iron right hoof on Princess Luna's chin and holding it.

Princess Luna moved up her left hoof and pushed King Sombra's iron hoof away from her. She growled and King Sombra just laughed in mocking her.

"We'll have to give you a very long lesson to learn that you never did in school! It'll be something that you'll find of use for in those thousand years to come until you are released." Princess Celestia said, hinting to the true fact that he was going to be banished into the ice below.

"You wouldn't dare do that Princess Celestia, would you? The moment I get banished by the both of you, this empire will disappear with me and be forgotten." King Sombra said, trotting towards the two princesses. "But I will return along with this empire once the time of those thousand years has ended altogether."

"You'll wish that you never were free when that time comes." Princess Celestia said, having an angry look on her face.

King Sombra pushed past them in a mocking laugh and looked out the window of the throne room at the sad crystal ponies digging up the crystal gems. "What a likely story." He says, and just looks out the window.

Princess Celestia and Luna both look at each other and close their eyes and begin activating their horns together. They began to power up the spell of banishment, a very rare spell that only the two knew from the teachings of their father to only use it in case of emergencies. They opened their eyes once again and it was all glowing white when they touched horns together.

King Sombra heard the noise of the magic they were producing behind him and he turned around to see what they were up to. "What? Stop!" He shouted at them as in ordering, but it was no avail for him. The princesses were ignoring his plead to stop, since there was no turning back to stop his evil plan.

The princesses mixed together a giant beam of gold that hit the dark unicorn and stripped him of his powers. King Sombra could see himself flying to pieces and just silently looked down at his fading body. Princess Luna in all her anger that could come out, fired the beam away into the mountains of the frozen north and into the open crack in the ice that King Sombra would be sealed away in.

A giant roar was heard from the dark king when he struggled to get out. The powerful magic from the moon alicorn had grown onto the ice sheet and covered it cold. It would be impossible for the king to be released to do damage to Equestria.

Princess Celestia and Luna felt the entire empire shake like it was an Earthquake and could see the empty throne blind them with lights of white, Princess Luna well knew what this meant when it lit up. She knew that King Sombra's spell to make the Empire disappear was working and could not be stopped.

She proceeded to move forward to try and reverse the curse upon the empire, and more lights flashed and eventually everything had gone white. The moments of complete white seemed passed by quickly and Princess Luna slowly opened her eyes once again. She could hear her sister gasp and eventually realized that the Empire was gone as if it has never existed.

"The Crystal Empire... it's gone!" Princess Celestia said, in fair disappointment in herself for not preventing this curse in the first place. All Princess Luna could do was just sit there in the snow sadly and watch her sister's failure in saving a part of Equestria that she also had to protect as well.


End file.
